Muse
by Petra d'Imladris
Summary: Il voulait qu'il ne pense plus qu'à lui. Il voulait qu'il ne voit que lui. Il voulait qu'il se lève, vive pour lui. Cela a bien marché. Trop bien marché. Et le piège s'est retourné contre lui, si bien qu'il est devenu la muse qui faisait naître les plus folles métaphores dans son esprit. Fin de la saison 2, Os.


Bonjour ^^

Voici un Os que j'ai pondu il y a quelques mois, que j'ai ensuite retravaillé un soir de solitude. Premier Os d'un fandom complexe, soyez indulgent(e) !

C'est plus précisément une SongFic, basée sur la chanson _Madness_ de Muse (lien dans mon profil). Un groupe connu pas forcément du goût de notre cannibale préféré, cependant je trouvais que les paroles correspondaient bien de l'état d'esprit d'Hannibal à un certain moment de la série.

 **Disclaimer :** les paroles de la chanson sont de Muse, l'univers et les personnages utilisés appartiennent à Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller. Je les utilise dans un but non-lucratif, destiné à divertir (je l'espère) des fans carnassiers. Le texte infra est de moi-même, je serai gré aux lecteurs de ne pas copier mon travail par respect. J'ai grave envie de blanquette de "veau" préparée à la belge, alors ce n'est guère le moment de me faire chier.

Amitiés. Petra.

* * *

Dans la nuit belle et apaisée, point troublée par l'excitation et la peur de certains, une _Bentley Arnage_ filait seule sur une nationale virginienne. Les phares étaient volontairement éteints, et aucun hypothétique passant n'aurait pu croiser le regard de la jeune fille, qui considérait de ses yeux bleus indifférents la forêt sombre qui bordait la route, ni même capter la lueur effrayée qui tremblait dans ses prunelles.

Une main prit la sienne qui était alors légèrement posée sur sa cuisse.

\- Abigail.

Elle tourna vivement la tête, comme surprise, et rencontra les pupilles sombres du conducteur, qui jetait fréquemment mais posément d'infimes coups d'œil pour surveiller la tenue de la route. Elle maintint le regard, non sans difficultés, du dérangeant prédateur assis à côté d'elle.

\- Nous arriverons dans une heure, fit-il d'une voix posée.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, ne tenta même pas de sourire et prit une inspiration involontairement tremblotante. Elle dégagea doucement sa main de l'homme, ne voulant pas le brusquer mais ne tenant pas à avoir plus de contact avec lui, et retourna à sa contemplation impersonnelle et passive.

Hannibal remit ses deux mains sur le volant, se cala confortablement dans son siège et se concentra sur sa route. Il avait déjà traversé toute la Virginie, en partant des _The George Washington and Jefferson National Forests_ , là où il avait caché Abigail tout ce temps, dans un petit chalet confortable impossible à trouver si l'on ne connaît pas le chemin. Il ne l'avait pas enfermée, ni même surveillée via des caméras – où irait-elle de toute manière ? Elle avait probablement essayé, mais aussi intelligente qu'elle était, elle avait vite compris qu'elle faisait mieux d'attendre la visite hebdomadaire du psychiatre, dont elle ne savait vraiment comment le positionner – bourreau ou sauveur ? Aucun des deux probablement.

Maintenant, elle était là, à ses côtés dans un silence délicat dont il se délectait. Pas le cas d'Abigail, qui semblait se tortiller intérieurement depuis quelques minutes déjà.

\- Je... je peux allumer la radio, s'il vous plaît ? Osa-t-elle enfin demander en un murmure, comme si elle avait peur de l'entendre. J'aimerais écouter de la musique.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit-il sans un regard, cachant son agacement.

Ne tenant pas à le voir changer d'avis alors qu'elle traînait, elle se précipita à allumer l'autoradio et de se fixer sur une fréquence quelconque. Écouter les discussions des présentateurs, ne serait-ce qu'entendre, sur le dernier concert décevant de tel groupe exaspéra l'amateur de Bach qu'était Hannibal, mais à nouveau, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de fixer la route presque complètement absorbée par l'obscurité, que la pleine lune illuminait faiblement en guise de compensation.

Soudain, l'on annonça l'arrivée immédiate d'un hit qui « comblera tout le monde », selon les mots du présentateur avachi dans sa chaise, en pleine diffusion depuis un studio ancré à Baltimore. Hannibal retint un reniflement méprisant en écoutant les premières notes, bientôt juxtaposées à des syllabes.

 _Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-mad, mad, mad,_

 _Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-mad, mad, mad,_

Il sentit Abigail se redresser dans son siège et comprit qu'elle connaissait le morceau. Aussi magnanime qu'il était, il la laissa donc, se contentant de supporter le son plus électronique que rock qui s'écoulait dans ses oreilles.

 _I,_

 _I can't get these memories out of my mind,_

 _And some kind of madness_

 _Is starting to evolve._

Les paroles commencèrent à être prononcées, et Hannibal se décida à laisser son esprit vagabonder autre part. Ailleurs...

 _And I,_

 _I tried so hard to let you go,  
But some kind of madness _

_Is swallowing me whole, yeah._

Ridicule. Hannibal savait ce qu'il voulait, et faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Les objets incommodants étaient mis à part, voire neutralisés, selon le besoin. Pas besoin de tergiversation, il suffisait d'y mettre sa volonté, son travail et sa passion. Ceux-ci étaient les trois mots essentiels de la vie entière d'Hannibal. Volonté, travail, passion.

Ne jamais se faire surprendre. Ne jamais se faire surmonter, par une personne où un sentiment. Le pouvoir provenait du contrôle. Hannibal aimait le pouvoir. Il aimait se croire à dire qu'il était Dieu lorsqu'il maîtrisait ses victimes et les éventraient. Il aimait se croire à dire qu'il était Dieu quand il offrait leurs organes à ses invités, inconscients de ce qu'ils mangeaient. Il aimait se croire à dire qu'il était Dieu quand il arrivait à élever le corps contenant une âme si impolie et si laide à une œuvre d'art qui, à défaut de se faire aimer, laissait une trace indélébile dans le cœur de ses visiteurs.

 _I have finally seen the light._

Ses pensées coulèrent telle un ruisseau vers l'un de ses patients. Ou plutôt, celui qui a réussi à devenir beaucoup plus qu'un simple patient avouant sa névrose à une oreille attentive.

Il ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir à l'instant. Depuis deux semaines, Hannibal préparait son départ, _leur départ_ , minutieusement, tenant à laisser le moins de trace possible sur leur destination. Il sentait que la suspicion se tenait non loin de lui, mais elle n'était pas un étau, car il restait attentif et prudent. Il n'en était pas moins impatient de partir, de créer une nouvelle vie, avec _elle_ , avec _lui_.

Mais il avait senti autre chose cette fois, plus concrète, grâce à son formidable odorat, cette fois.

Will Graham l'avait trahi.

 _And I have finally realised_

 _What you mean._

Quand Hannibal avait reconnu l'odeur si reconnaissable du shampooing de la journaliste Freddie Lounds, déclarée morte et dont il avait cru manger un lambeau de poumon, imprégnant délicatement la peau de Will, le matin même, ce fut comme si une dague avait pourfendu son âme. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était son âme qui était blessée, car il pouvait presque ressentir un sang de couleur encre s'échapper de lui. Était-ce le cœur ?

Il ne savait pas. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. A y penser à nouveau, le psychiatre ferma un instant les yeux, faisant fi de la route, pour s'assurer de rester de marbre.

Il avait toutefois suivi ses plans. Il ramenait Abigail à sa demeure à Baltimore, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait encore partir, il ne savait plus s'il voulait encore partir avec eux, avec _lui_.

 _And now,_

 _I need to know, is this real love_

 _Or is it just madness,_

 _Keeping us afloat ?_

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il retournait là-bas. Il se sentait tellement _blessé_ qu'il avait l'impression que le revoir raviverait sa douleur, la rendant plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il se sentait hors de lui. Non pas en colère, mais... hors de son corps. Il se laissait porter, il ne se raccrochait plus à rien.

Celui en qui il avait enfin trouvé un admirable talent, celui qu'il avait engendré, élevé tel un père, pour enfin le laisser respirer et devenir sa propre créature. Il avait adoré voir son évolution. Mais il avait encore plus adoré _lui_ , à l'apogée de sa transformation. Car Hannibal était sûr qu'il n'était pas resté indemne, qu'il avait bien changé, sûrement plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Mais Jack Crawford avait laissé son grappin dessus, le tenant éloigné de lui, Hannibal Lecter, et il ne le supportait pas.

Il ne savait pas contre qui il était le plus en colère. Contre Will, dans lequel il avait fini par avoir confiance, où envers Jack, qui l'influençait en faveur de la _justice._

Renfrogné, Hannibal tourna son esprit vers leurs consultations passées, quand Will se confiait à lui, sur ses enquêtes, sur l'égarement de son mental – en parti provoqué par lui-même -, voir tout simplement pour s'envoyer des piques à l'un l'autre, tel un vieux couple isolé qui avait fini par secrètement apprécier ce petit jeu quotidien.

 _And when I look back,_

 _At all those crazy fights we had,_

 _Like some kind of madness_

 _Was taking controle._

Un petit jeu malsain, où ils parlaient de pouvoir, de justice, de sang et de violence, un petit jeu dans lequel Hannibal avait cru décelé un soudain intérêt de Will envers lui-même. Hannibal l'avait espéré, car il s'était toujours intéressé à ce professeur d'université, asocial, un peu gauche mais qui pouvait se mettre à la place de n'importe qui, même d'une personne à son total opposé. Un sentiment de possession l'avait immédiatement agrippé, et le jour même qu'il avait rencontré Will Graham, dans l'un des bureaux du FBI, il avait tout de suite su qu'il pourrait faire de grandes choses avec lui.

Il deviendrait son jouet, sa marionnette qu'il pourrait manipuler dans le simple but de s'amuser. Mais par la suite, cela était devenu... autre chose. Au moment même où il avait compris que Will Graham avait envoyé quelqu'un pour le tuer, il sut que Will était devenu sa propre créature, unique et indépendante.

Là, Hannibal ressentit un réel et profond attachement pour Will Graham. Une pulsion violente qui attirait son âme et son corps à cet homme à l'horrible after-shave.

 _And now,_

 _I have finally seen the light._

Le lien s'était encore renforcé quand Will lui avait présenté l'homme qu'il avait lui-même envoyé le tuer – ce qu'il avait fait sur une saute d'agacement peu commune chez lui – en l'étalant, mort, sur la table.

L'oiseau avait bien grandit. Il avait brûlé pour renaître de ses cendres, dans une forme toxique qui serait fatale à tous ceux qui l'approcheraient... excepté lui.

Hannibal avait remarqué tout cela, mais arrivait à encore être surpris, _agréablement surpris_ , comme lorsque son patient lui avait rapporté lui-même la viande qu'il goûta par la suite sans sourciller. Un nouveau sentiment avait émergé de lui, un sentiment qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Une espèce d'amitié, mélangé à la sensation d'apaisement, mais aussi d'admiration en la nouvelle personne qu'était Will Graham. Mais il y avait plus encore.

Vivre, ce soir-là, la vision de Will Graham imbibant son palais de son Bourgogne carmin avant de mastiquer lentement la chair humaine étalée dans son assiette avait fait exploser en lui un nombre de sensations et de désirs incroyable, certains plus inavouables que d'autres, et il avait eu peine alors à ne pas frémir sous son âme en ébullition et le regard brûlant que l'autre lui délivrait.

Il avait alors su qu'il voudrait Will Graham chaque midi et chaque soir à sa table.

 _And I have finally realised_

 _What you need._

Il avait su qu'il voudrait Will Graham chaque après-midi sur un siège face à lui, à parler de philosophie et de théologie en y dissimulant habilement quelques sous-entendus caractérisant leur relation ambiguë.

Il avait su qu'il voudrait Will Graham chaque avant-midi, complétant leur duo vengeur, à l'admirer en pleine chasse, dans l'observation apaisée de l'impoli, tel un léopard se tapissant dans la savane à élaborer un plan pour capturer sa proie, innocente et insouciante, qui se tenait à quelques mètre de lui.

Il avait su qu'il voudrait Will Graham chaque nuit sous ses draps, pelotonné contre lui, encore tremblant d'adrénaline de leur traque du matin et d'excitation de leurs ébats du soir.

Il avait su qu'il voudrait Will Graham le matin, la tête encore endormie posée sur l'oreiller, le corps nu et alangui étendu de travers et partiellement caché sous un voile, les membres disposés sans précision sur le matelas, alors qu'il le contemplait tel un aristocrate de la Grèce antique couvait son éromène assoupi du regard.

 _And now,_

 _I have finally seen the end._

Il regarda un bref instant Abigail qui l'observait depuis un petit moment du coin de l'œil, avant de revenir devant lui. A cet instant, il décida comment cela se terminerait.

 _And I'm_

 _Not expecting you to care,_

Will Graham l'avait trahi. Il ne se souciait très certainement plus de lui en cet instant. Mais il... il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, le laisser seul, le laisser avec quelqu'un, quelque chose qui n'était pas lui. Depuis le début, ils étaient deux. Pas trois, ni quatre, et encore moi cinq, mais bien deux. Eux deux.

 _That I_

 _Have finally seen the light._

Hannibal Lecter comprenait désormais que le destin les liait si étroitement l'un à l'autre, que depuis leur rencontre ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Il comprenait surtout que, au final, Dieu n'était peut-être pas condamné à une solitude volontaire.

 _And I_

 _Have finally realised_

Au-delà de la possession, au-delà du jeu, au-là du désir, Hannibal Lecter était rongé d'un incommensurable besoin de Will Graham.

 _I need TO LOVE !_

C'était ça.

 _I need TO LOVE !_

C'était juste ça.

Hannibal Lecter, qui avait tout fait pour devenir l'unique objet de pensée de sa pupille, a fini par ressentir le piège se retourner contre lui.

C'était pour cela qu'il le voulait près de lui. Pour cela qu'apprendre quelques mois plus tôt que Alana avait franchi la porte de son protégé pour l'embrasser l'avait rendu dans un état fébrile. Pour cela qu'il voulait tout quitter pour s'enfuir au loin avec lui. Pour cela qu'apprendre sa félonie lui avait été aussi douloureux que si on l'écorchait vif.

Hannibal Lecter était tombé amoureux de Will Graham.

 _Come to me._

Il voulait qu'il le suive.

 _Trust in a dream._

Il voulait qu'il croit en son rêve. _Leur rêve_.

 _Come on and rescue me._

Il voulait qu'il le sauve de le noyade qu'il avait provoqué en lui.

 _Yes I know,_

 _I can be wrong._

Mais cette fois, il ne se trompait pas. Il _savait_.

 _Maybe you're too headstrong._

Alors pourquoi résistait-il ?

 _Our love is..._

 _..._ réciproque, violent, passionné, sanglant, et aussi irrationnel que dorénavant immuable.

 _Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-mad, mad, mad,_

 _Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-mad, mad, mad,_

 _Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-mad, mad, mad,_

 _Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-mad,..._

 _Madness..._

Le conducteur éteignit la radio d'un mouvement sec qui fit sursauter Abigail. Elle se ratatina dans son siège, de peur de l'avoir mis en colère, alors qu'Hannibal détournait son regard imperceptiblement plus humide légèrement sur le côté, conduisant de manière automatique sans exercer une particulière attention à sa route.

La _Bentley Arnage_ glissait toujours silencieusement dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Bien, pas bien, gnan-gnan ? Mon Hannibal correspond-t-il plus ou moins correctement au Hannibal de Bryan Fuller ? Dites-moi tout !


End file.
